Fionlee Based On A True Story
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: This is a story based on actual events. It has been modified to fit Adventure Time characters and Universes. Very much AU. Don't like then don't read. Reviews would be appreciated very much. Be gentle, this is a true story turned into a fanfiction after all. This is dedicated to my real-life Fionna. Love, Marshall Lee


It was a sunny October Day in the Land of Whoa,  
I, Marshall Lee walking vampire encyclopedia brain was looking forward to the field trip to the YAN Museum in New Beaven. I go to The School of Wacky Weirdness. It's a school for strange peeps like myself. That's all I'm gonna tell cause the only other thing you need to know about this school is that we can't date the boarding students. Ya know the ones that live there and go home on the weekends?  
Don't ask why. It's just the way the cookie crumbles. Even though I was not-so secretly-dating Ashley this other vamp, I didn't sit with her. I sat alone across from my twin sister aka flirty wildcard Marceline and her best friend Flame Prince. I watched them talk non-stop and laughed at their antics.  
When we got to the YAN or Young Adult Novel Museum I was sorted into a group with the most beautiful girl in the Land of Whoa. She had shaggy blond hair and eyes the color of spring. Her name was Fionna.  
I finally mustered up the courage to talk to her when she was filling out a worksheet. "Ice King's assignments are pretty tough huh?"  
She looked at me and smiled. "Especially on field trips."  
And from that moment we talked the entire trip including the bus ride home. A week later I broke up with Ashley. I didn't think it was that big of a deal at the time. I was in a funk for a while because my best friend Finn and I had had a falling out. My breakup even though I had dumped her,hit me hard. It didn't help that the reason I broke up with Ashley, my jumbo crush on Lumpy-Space Princess who finally said she liked me too had rejected me out of fear of what her parents would have thought of me, since I'm a vampire.  
I suppose I forgot to mention this but I'm a pretty awesome singer/songwriter. I love music. So I started writing songs and it was just the thing to get me out of my funk. The best part was Fionna loved my songs. She was my biggest fan. I passed my wicked awesome lyrics around school but no one got them like she did. Not even my twin sister Marceline. For months we sat side by side in Tree Trunks cooking class and talked. She looked forward to hearing my latest creation every day. Then one day I gave her a copy of one of my favorite pieces I had written. Her whole face lit up like I had given her the best Christmas gift ever. Which I guess since it was December at the time,maybe it was. It was then I knew: I was in love with Fionna. I knew because**I **wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. But because I'm an immortal 18 year old vampire, I suppressed my feelings for fear of rejection from a 14 year old human. But then the last day before winter break,she wrote me a note saying how happy she was to be my friend. I sent her a similar one back but mine contained a forbidden element, my phone number. We are not allowed to contact the boarders outside of school. Don't ask why,I couldn't tell ya.  
The New Year started off pretty well. I had a new friend Princess Bubblegum. She was driven and we had many inside jokes. In February PB and I sat together on the bus that would take us to the Manta-Ray Aquarium. My friend Lumpy-Space Princess volunteered there but had school while we were there. PB and I spent the whole day together and it was really fun. I hadn't talked to Fionna in a while.  
Two weeks past. It was the week before Valentine's Day. On February 8th I got a call from Fionna.  
We talked for two hours before my sister needed to use the phone to call Flame Prince.  
Thank Glob we didn't live with our dad anymore or he wouldn't have let me call her.  
Fionna had told me that she liked me back! So I asked her were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I finally had someone for Valentine's Day. This had never happened before. It obviously didn't count when Finn was my Valentine because we're just friends. I'm bisexual but I don't like Finn that way. I did once though. He was the first guy I kissed. And the last. But for the love of all things red there's nothin but a bromance between us now. Since Fionna was a boarder, we couldn't date out in the open. Oh and just in case my school doesn't have enough stupid rules, there's a no touch policy. So I find out that Finn is Fionna's cousin. And that Fionna's big sister Cake who's a talking cat is the niece of Finn's big brother Jake,a talking dog. How's that for wild and weird?! So the first person I told about my new romance was my friend aka former-crush LSP or Lumpy-Space Princess. I was blushing the whole time and she now calls Fionna my "Secret Lover". Here's a sample of dialogue from our conversation. "Oh My Glob Marshall! Your life is like a cheesy chick-flick movie!"  
It made me smile. The next person to know was PB. She was very happy for me. When I returned to school Fionna and I exchanged love letters we had written over the weekend. My dad had come to visit from the Nightosphere to get an update on how my sister and I were doing in school. I had had to call Fionna on the sly. Thursday was Valentine's Day. We exchanged a steamy glance that I would call total eye-sex in front of PB. She smirked because she knew exactly what was going on. Marceline was the only one who wasn't supportive. She didn't trust Fionna. But she kept quiet for my sake. Valentine's Day rolled around the corner. I gave Fionna a romantic mixed tape and a tape player. I wrote her several poems as well. She gave me a wicked steam-punk ring and a black and red bracelet. But the best part was her love letter that came with her gifts. Friday I looked forward to calling Fionna but alas the school had found out about our forbidden affair. Fionna grew cold and distant. She thought I had known that we were going to get caught and blamed me. We did not speak for almost 3 was my biggest support during this time. He told me not to give up on her. Then I sent her a note through my good friend Gunter, a penguin. Gunter worried that I would get in trouble but grudgingly did it anyway. We exchanged notes back and forth until we had worked stuff out. We were caught again by the school but the year was ending so no one punished us. The last week of school was upon us. The Cosmic Owl, our principal was busy as a bee. Fionna and I spent all of Cooking Class talking. It was great! The next day we held hands for the first time and though I am the guy here, Fionna offered me her hoodie when I was cold. Then when I was singing in Chorus, she winked at me and my heart nearly came out my mouth. That human just does things to me no one else does. Marceline is still not trusting Fionna but accepts that I feel how I feel. Cake, Finn and Jake are over the moon for is dying to tease us if she gets to see us together. My oldest friend Prince Gumball has always been happy to hear news of Fionna and I .He even asked to see a picture of Fionna and I together. Oh, I forgot to mention, Flame Prince left the school in January , Marceline and FP had pretty nasty falling out . So , the last day of school Fionna hugged me! She hugged me so tightly that she almost lifted me up in the air. She wore the most beautiful white dress.I wore a red suit that everyone said I looked good in, especially,Fionna. Flame Princess ,my newest friend said the whole school knew about us. Maybe I should have been more shocked. But to be honest I was glad others saw us and didn't care. Because there's nothing wrong with two people in love. In August my Fionna leaves the boarding house. I will wait until then so we can officially start dating. But in the end I know its worth it.


End file.
